


Happy Birthday To You..

by TrashySushi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what warnings to use, No Romance, Reader-Insert, The Bite of '83, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySushi/pseuds/TrashySushi
Summary: It's your twelfth birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.





	Happy Birthday To You..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on getting used to writing again so I apologize if this gets confusing in some parts. The ending was rushed because I couldn't think of a way to transition smoothly to a nightmare, so hopefully that suffices.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My older brother huffed as we got out of the car. I didn't care. He couldn't ruin my birthday, no, today I wouldn't let him get to me.

A smile graced my face and I ran inside ahead of my parents. I was immediately greeted by happy music flowing throughout the restaurant and the sounds of my friends calling for me. They were sitting in the front of the restaurant, their parents were sitting at a separate table with what I was hoping to be gifts they brought for me. There sure was a lot..!

I ran over and glomped my best friend in a hug, his/her laugh ringing in my ear. I wouldn't be lying if I said they were my favorite out of my other friends. I always opted to bring them along for an event or lied my way out of one to hang out with him/her.

The band onstage pulled me out of my thoughts and I focused my attention on them instead. My friends did as well. It wasn't often you got to see the huge, robotic animals perform. Lately they've only ever been brought out for birthday parties or if someone paid extra for them.

"Is it s-someone's birt-irthday today-ay?" Freddy spoke, his head swiveling around and his body shaking a bit from the movement. I raised my hand and my friends cheered. The bear's head stopped, his eyes seeming to lock with mine and I felt a shudder run down my spine.

His sensors picked up the cheering and his system used it as confirmation that the birthday kid was indeed there. The band began to play, the slow tune picking up every once in a while as Freddy's face glowed with the beat.

My friends had sang with the animatronics, a few of the adults joking in. I felt beyond happy. My face just couldn't stop smiling!

"Yaaaaaay!" Everyone cheered when the song stopped. An employee, who, in my opinion, looked tired, brought out my cake. It was exactly as I asked for. A square/circle vanilla/strawberry/chocolate/red velvet cake with vanilla/chocolate icing. On the top of the cake was my name written out in my favorite color, and also held my favorite Freddy Fazbear Pizza member on the top as a piece of plastic. The candles matches the theme of the animatronics. Red, purple, brown, and yellow. They were melting the longer the candles stayed lit, so I quickly made a wish I had practiced in my head on the way here, and blew them out. This year no one asked what my wish was, thankfully. It was bad luck to tell anyone of course.

I got the first piece of cake. The icing was really sweet, and I absolutely loved it. Looking to the other table I noticed the adults not eating any. They seemed to instead opt to sort out my presents. My parents always did tell me that when you got older you didn't like sweet things anymore.

I feel like I'll still like cake when I get older.

"So, [Y/N], how are you enjoying your birthday? You're going to like my present the best!" My friend Michael jabbed my side with his elbow. He had icing smeared across his chin, and some crumbs dusted his shirt and shorts.

I nodded, pointing at the band, "Heck yeah! I didn't think I'd get to see the band this year. My parents made me believe I was too old for it." I stuck my tongue out at them behind their backs, earning a giggle from the rest of my friends. They chattered amongst themselves and I spaced out a bit, feeling a little pang of fear in the back on my head. 

Weird.

"It's time for your presents! Are you...okay there?" [Best friend's name] asked. I blinked and nodded, grinning.

"Yeah yeah, I was just thinking about how I'm happy everyone showed up." I brushed the strange feeling from before off and hopped off my chair, brushing away the crumbs from my clothes.

I noticed everyone else's siblings coming up to the table as well. They were wearing the Fazbear character masks with matching shirts. I noticed my brother amongst them, the jagged scar across his arm making it easier to identify him. He was wearing the Freddy mask.

The masks look real. A little… too real for me. They weren't cartoony or anything, they almost looked like the real deal. Did they steal them?

I pressed my lips together and chose to ignore it. 

Reaching my hand into the first bag, it seemed to be filled with soft items. I took them out one by one, and once I was finished I was amazed by the complete set of Fazbear plushies to go along with my Golden Freddy Fazbear plush. There was even a Golden Bonnie plush. How cute!

The sight of the plushies made my previous worries and thoughts disappear. How much money did everyone spend on me? The plushies alone all together were at the very least $100. I couldn't ask, though. They would've said something along the lines of "it's an ancient Chinese secret" or whatever that meant.

"I got those for you!" Charlie piped up, her face beaming with pride. I thanked her and gave her a hug, thinking to call her lady and secretly ask how much it cost. I was too curious to let that go.

The next gift was the same size. Inside were various hygiene products and a pair of checkered socks. These must be from my parents. I already got their fun gift before we left the house. It was a flashlight that changed colors.

The last gift was a bit bigger than the rest. It was a wrapped box, not a bag like the first few. Tearing off the Christmas paper (which, was probably left over from the last Christmas) and looking around the box for some type of label. It was a brown box.

A parent helped me open it, and once the gift was revealed a squeal bubbled out of my mouth. My hands immediately grabbed it and held it up for everyone to see. I've wanted this for the longest time… it was [item].

Fingers tapped my shoulder and I turned around, seeing [best friends name] and Frederick giving me thumbs up. They got me this huh? I've talked about it for the past few years/months. I didn't think they'd save up to actually get it for me.

My friends ran off to play once my parents collected my gifts to put in the car. I stayed behind for a moment and felt hands grab me from my arms to my legs. 

It was my brother and his friends, who were my friends siblings, and they were dragging me over to Freddy Fazbear. My eyes widened in alarm. They knew I didn't like being close to the animatronics, no matter how much I liked them. I always thought they would eat me alive or fall over…. But more commonly thought about how sinister they were.

I was so close to the bear that if my arm was free I could touch it.

"Give Fazbear a biiig kiss!" My brother snickered.

My head got closer and I swore the bear turned yellow for a split second. 

"Come on [Y/N] don't be a baby!"

I noticed the tears running over my cheeks, dripping off my chin and hitting my shirt. Freddy's mouth opened and I was…

I was inside Freddy's mouth.

A scream was ripped from my throat as a sudden pressure was put on my forehead. A crunch sounded in my ears and after that I couldn't hear anything. My head ached. What happened?

"[Y/N]!!!"

That was my mom/dad. Why was she screaming my name? Did I do something?

My fingers curled in on themselves. I felt the crusted carpet below me become wet and warm. I couldn't move anything besides my hands. The only thing I felt was the carpet and the hurting in my head. Where did my brother go? Wasn't he just here?

I suddenly grew tired and felt my eyes close. 

I can't sleep on my birthday…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep… Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

I squinted up at the harsh white lighting. My mouth felt dry and I noted the weird feeling wrapped around my forehead.

I reached my hand up and stared at it. There was… what was it called? Right. An IV. There was an IV stuck in my arm and I had the sudden urge to pull it out. 

My mom told me never to do that if I ever ended up having one.

So I didn't. 

I picked up my other arm instead and placed it on my head. There was rough cloth covering it, and everytime I moved my head or touched it, it hurt a little too much for my own comfort. I must have hit my head really hard. Did I have a concussion? My brother had one a while ago.

What was his name? Surely I shouldn't forget that. I can see his face in my head, though it looked a little strange. Almost distorted in some type of way. 

Glancing at the IV bag to the side, I frowned deeply. Why was I in the hospital? Where were my parents? They wouldn't leave me here alone. 

The door clicked. Someone walked in, dressed in white. It was a man, holding a pen and clipboard. It looked like it was made from cardboard. Not the cool kinds in the store with the bright colors and extra paper inside.

"Good evening Mr/Ms [L/N]. Are you feeling any better?" I stared at him for a second, all of a sudden registering he was a doctor.

"...My head hurts." I choked out. My throat was still dry.

He tapped his pen against his leg. Staring down at his clipboard. In the movies they showed doctors writing down every detail. He didn't do that.

"Right, of course. Do you mind if we do a small test for today?" I shook my head and sat up a bit in the bed. My head pulsed. I ignored it for now, just a headache.

He told me to follow his finger without moving my head. I did so, feeling pretty proud. I think I did that better than anyone else!

The pen scribbled across the paper. I wonder what writing on that paper does. Where does the paper go when it's all filled out?

He let out a heavy breath of air and scooted his spinning chair closer, "Do you remember how old you are?"

I looked between his eyes, at the unibrow forming between the bushes of hair above his eyelids. They reminded me of those big, black caterpillars everyone was afraid to touch.

My hand poked at the IV stuck in my arm, "I'm twelve. I turned twelve yesterday, because it was my birthday. It was really fun… my friends were there." I didn't remember what exactly happened yesterday. It surprised me I was having trouble remembering their faces as well. I knew their names. All 5 of them. But what did they look like?

"So you remember what happened at your birthday party?"

"No."

More scribbling. Be was writing so fast.. surely no one would be able to read it. He can't expect anyone else to read that.

"Alright. Your family will be here in just a moment, okay kiddo?" I nodded and tried to return the smile, but now I was troubled.

Why couldn't I remember? This wasn't right. Every time I felt like I knew something the memory became fuzzy and unsure, pushing itself to the corner of my mind.

Another click of the door and my parent[s] walked in first. Right behind them was my brother. That's what he looked like. His eyes were brown, not amber.

My mom/dad rushed over to my and engulfed me in a hug. The way their shoulder bumped my head didn't make me feel all too great, but mentioning it right now would probably just worry them.

"[Y/N] honey are you okay? Does it hurt? Can you see okay? Do you feel alright enough to be awake?"

I felt guilty about ignoring her/him, but my eyes were focused on my brother. Unlike my parent[s], he didn't say anything since he walked in. He didn't even look at me.

My mom/dad noticed my attention was elsewhere and smiled, "I'll… leave you two alone."

Before they left, they whispered something in my brother's ear. I watched as they flicked his forehead.

A flash of yellow crossed my eyes. I blinked it away.

"Hey… [Y/N]." His eyes stayed on the floor. I swear I saw a tear drop hit the floor, but I wouldn't be sure. I've never seen him cry and I doubt he'd cry right now. What was there to cry about…? Maybe something bad did happen at the party. That would explain the surgical bandages wrapped over my head.

"I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry… I screwed up bad this time and…" His eyes finally met mine, but they immediately dragged across my face and to my head. "And now a stupid half-assed apology won't cut it…"

I rapped my fingers against the flimsy blanket draped across my legs. "... What happened? And I'm… sorry to forget but what's your name?" That was a rude question. But I didn't want to pretend I knew everything. As I was coming to my senses I realized how bad this could be. "Are you Michael?"

His mouth fell open, his lip quivering from what I guessed to be disbelief.

Just as he was about to speak the doctor walked in, motioning for him to leave.

I felt disappointed and looked off to the now empty chairs, catching sight of all six Fazbear plushies.

A feeling of foreboding settled in my hazy head. Something stirred in my stomach and from the deep corners of my mind I imagined red eyes staring at me from the eyes of the Golden Freddy plushie.


End file.
